The invention relates generally to a hydrogen gas generating system, and, more particularly, to a system for generating hydrogen by electrolysis of steam using heat from a geothermal energy source to produce the steam.
Geothermal energy is the natural heat of the earth. Geothermal energy has been used in power generation for many years. Typically, the heat from a geothermal energy source is used to heat a high pressure working fluid to a high temperature. The working fluid is then used to drive a turbine, either directly or indirectly through a heat exchanger, that is coupled to a generator to produce electricity.
Using heat from the geothermal energy to produce hydrogen is typically done by producing electricity as described above and then employing a low temperature liquid water-based electrolyzer using either alkaline or acid electrolytes or using proton exchange membrane (PEM) technology.
However, the above method of producing hydrogen using the thermal energy from the geothermal energy source is expensive and inefficient. There is a need, therefore, for a technique to improve the efficiency of power generation systems that utilize heat from a geothermal energy source to produce electricity and hydrogen.